


sweetheart, you can count on me

by softiehuff



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Caring Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23484172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softiehuff/pseuds/softiehuff
Summary: Arthur decides to confess his love for Merlin
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 209





	sweetheart, you can count on me

**Author's Note:**

> hi! fist of all: i'm sorry btw english isn't my first language so :/
> 
> all thanks to moe for helping me with the translation!
> 
> i'm searching for people who are available to help translate some of my spanish fanfic in english, so please!
> 
> enjoy!

Seeing Merlin doing such an everyday action, maybe, was what made him realize. Maybe it was his laugh, which seemed to cheer up the sleeping butterflies in his stomach. Perhaps it was his blue eyes, as deep and mysterious as the sea. Perhaps it was the fact that Merlin always used his magic for him, only for him. Perhaps it was because Merlin always protected him, told him the truth when no one else did, not even Gwen. Perhaps it was Merlin's hand gently squeezing his arm, giving all his support in what was such a simple gesture, but, at the same time, was so significant to them both. Perhaps it was those conversations that both seemed to have with their eyes. Maybe it was those private smiles. Maybe- there were so many maybes, but only one answer.

Merlin had made the king of Camelot fall at his feet. Irrevocably and immovably.

His servant was trying to light the fire in the hearth, as he had every night since autumn. Arthur couldn't help the words from his mouth.

"I'm in love with you," he said, in a tone so low that he wasn't sure if Merlin had heard him. But Merlin's incredulous look told another story.

"I-I'm sorry, sire," he stuttered. "I think I heard wrong..." But Arthur didn't want to deny his feelings, no more.

"I said I'm in love with you," he smiled. "I couldn't believe it either."

"Arthur..." That was a good sign, wasn't it? He was using his name, not his titles. “You don't know me as well as you think. You can't fall in love with me if you don't know me completely,” Merlin reasoned.

“You talk about your magic, right?” Merlin's face paled completely, his eyes showing pure terror.

"Arthur. Sire, I swear I wanted to tell you, but I don't- ”Arthur raised his hand silently to Merlin.

"I understand why you didn't want to tell me. I've had a lot of time to make peace with it."

"...How long have you known?" The blond brought a hand to his chin thoughtfully.

“It was a night we were camping, I saw you light the fire with magic.” He was silent for a few seconds. "The incident with the dragon confirmed it to me..."

"You know it years ago..." He nodded. "And you still love me?" He nodded again. Arthur came over and with his hand took Merlin's cheek, gently stroking his cheekbones.

"I know you've used your magic to protect me, and I know you enough to know you're not smart enough to attack Camelot." Merlin laughed. His eyes were still full of tears, but there was no terror in them, only relief. "Don’t cry, honey…"

"It's just-" The warlock drowned a sob. "I never wanted to put you in a position where you had to choose me or Camelot."

"Oh, Merlin..." Arthur kissed his forehead. “There was never another option… it was always just you. I would lie infinitely for you as long as I have you by my side, where I can protect you.”

"I always wished you  _ could see me _ ..."

"I love you," the blond whispered against Merlin's hair, depositing a tender kiss there.

"I was born to love you, and I will die loving you."


End file.
